moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Creighton Duke
Creighton Duke was a main character in the slasher-horror film Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday. A bounty hunter who made a living by hunting down serial killers, Duke had long studied the blood-soaked history of the Voorhees family, discovering the secret behind Jason Voorhees' infamous invincibility and learning how the masked revenant could be destroyed once and for all. He was portrayed by Steven Williams. History Creighton Duke was a bounty hunter with a keen knowledge of the lore surrounding the notorious Voorhees family. An unpredictable and sadistic man, Duke operated out of a private training compound and was credited with personally capturing a total of six known serial killers. At some point in his career, Duke had a personal encounter with Jason Voorhees and luckily managed to survive. The details surrounding this encounter remain unknown. Duke was present during an FBI sting operation to take down the psychotic mass murderer and he watched as Jason was taken down in a hail of gunfire and then blown up. Duke remained skeptical about Jason's destruction, knowing that so long as the heart of the man lived, then Jason would eventually be reborn. Jason's body was flown to Youngstown, Ohio for autopsy, but as Duke suspected, the killer did not remain dead for long. The essence of Jason took possession of a coroner named Phil who killed his co-worker and two security guards before walking out of the facility. Reports of the murders led many to believe that Jason had somehow returned from the dead. Robert Campbell, host of a television series called American Casefile, interviewed Duke at his compound and asked him about Jason. Duke revealed that nobody knew the "true" Jason Voorhees, and the being that they believed was Jason was just a flesh suit; a surrogate body that Jason's essence took possession of to fulfill his goal. American Casefile offered Duke $500,000 for irrefutable proof of the existence and destruction of Jason Voorhees. Duke accepted the offer and traveled to Cunningham County to begin his investigation. He knew that Jason had a half-sister named Diana Kimble who lived in Cunningham County. Diana was the mother of Jessica Kimble and the grandmother of Stephanie Kimble. Creighton also knew that only a blood relative possessed the power to end Jason once and for all. He arrived at the diner where Diana worked and tried to enlist her aid in stopping Jason. Diana, aware of her family legacy, was startled by the abrupt bounty hunter and wanted nothing to do with him. Diana's boyfriend, Sheriff Ed Landis, entered the diner and didn't care for Duke harassing Diana. An incident occurred between the two men and Landis had Duke arrested. That night, Jason, while possessing the body of a deputy named Josh, murdered Diana in her home. While in jail, Duke met Steven Freeman. Steven was the father of Jessica Kimble's daughter and was arrested on suspicion of murdering her mother. Duke offered to tell Steven what he needed to know to stop Jason, but such information came with a very high price. In exchange for the information, Duke wanted Steven to willingly let him break his fingers. Steven reluctantly conceded and Duke told him, "Through a Voorhees was he born... through a Voorhees may he be reborn... and only by the hands of a Voorhees will he die." With Diana now dead, Duke knew that only her daughter stood a chance at stopping Jason. Punching a guard, he lifted his key ring from him and broke out of jail. He went to Joey B's Diner where the staff were watching over Jessica's baby, Stephanie. Taking the child, he left behind a note for Jessica, telling her to meet him at the Voorhees House - alone. Death Jessica arrived and Creighton tried to explain the situation to her. He provided her with a mystic dagger that could only be wielded by someone of the Voorhees bloodline. He explained that she had to stab Jason through the heart with it to destroy him. Should she refuse, Jason will stop at nothing to kill her and her daughter. As the two spoke, Sheriff Landis and Deputy Randy Parker (along with the now-free Steven Freeman) raided the house. The officers drew their guns on Duke, but it soon became apparent that Voorhees was now possessing Deputy Parker. During the fracas, Duke fell through a trap door and impaled his leg on an upturned piece of metal. He managed to crawl his way back upstairs, but by this point, Jason had already been reborn in his true body. Creighton and Jason fought with one another, but Jason overpowered Duke, snapping his spine in a bear hug. Category:Main Characters Category:Movie Deaths Category:Horror Movie Deaths Category:Humans Category:Friday the 13th (franchise) Category:Jason Goes To Hell: The Final Friday Category:Died In Battle Category:Violent Deaths Category:Multiple Wounds Category:Broken Vertebrae Category:Death by Bear Hug Category:Crushed to Death Category:Heroes